Into the Night
by Fandoms-of-Gallifrey
Summary: A songfic of 'Into the Night' by Santana and Chad Kroeger, set in the Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa world. Minor spoilers.


Into the Night

By: Ichigo

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any of its many forms, nor do I own the song 'Into the Night' by **Santana and Chad Kroeger. **As a note this is set in the Conqueror of Shamballa universe, and if you haven't seen the movie there are a few minor spoilers.

* * *

Edward Elric and Alfons Heiderich walked down the streets of Munich, light spilling out into the night from the taverns that lined the road. Alfons laughed light-heartedly as Ed recounted a story of his supposed home world,

"You're crazy Ed," he said, "A world were physics and chemistry are replaced by magic."

"Not magic Al, Alchemy."

"Yeah right, come on, how about this one?"

"Fine."

The pair walked into the crowded tavern and Alfons turned about to walk out, but Ed stopped him, gesturing for the other blond to get a table.

"Two orders of _Wurst_ and Beer please."

The bar keep nodded and handed over two plates and mugs in exchange for a stack of bills, and Edward wadded over to the corner table Alfons had managed to get.

"Eat up."

* * *

Halfway through the meal people began standing and pushing tables to the side and gathering a variety of drums and other instruments together.

"We should go," Alfons said grabbing on to Ed sleeve.

"You can," Ed responded, "I want to see this."

"But their Gypsies."

Ed just waved him away and put on his observing face.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above  
That could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul_

'Was it another flashback,' thought Ed, the girl standing in the center looked exactly like Rosé, from all those years ago in Reole. A life time ago.

_It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air  
As she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

The audience began clapping to the beat of the drums; it was faint, but growing.

And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
And we danced on into the night

The Girl who looked like Rosé began to sing, her voice rising with the tempo of the music, her body still swirling around in the circle.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that puzzle into place_  
_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces_  
_We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes_

Ed Rosé, still standing by the table but unable to remain in his seat, his foot tapping to the beat.

_No room left to move in between you and I  
And we forgot where we were  
And we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

Ed began following the melody under his breath, with different words, but it was so similar to a tune in his world he couldn't help himself.

_And we sang a, away, away, away_  
_And the voices rang like the angels sing_  
_And singing a, away, away, away_  
_And we danced on into the night_  
_And we danced on into the night_  
_And we danced on into the night_

Alfons had a grip on Ed's shirt, holding the other boy back, the look in Ed's eyes showing to his desire to join in the forbidden dance.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above  
That could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul_

The tempo was building.

_It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

The beat was alive in the room, and Alfons was now holding the enraptured Ed with both hands, barely restraining the normally stoic Alchemist from joining the dance.

And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
A, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing

Ed's voice, a surprisingly deep tenor rose to match the girl who looked like Rosé, the words different, but the melodies intertwining.

_And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
A, away, away, away  
A, away, away, away  
Singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night_

As the music ended Ed looked at where he was and, was shocked, why had that song affected him so much, grabbing his coat he all but ran out of the tavern. Was it because it was the last song he had heard his Mother sing?

Alfons smiled sheepishly at the other patrons of the tavern, before following Ed out into the night. What had gotten in to Edward?

* * *

Long time no see, so this is set in the Conqueror of Shamballa universe, which is to say, in the most basic sense, our world, and this is why slightly Ed is out of character, because as I see it this is not long, after he arrived, but still close to the beginning of the movie. By the way, the girl who looks like Rosé is Noah from the movie.

Ichigo


End file.
